No SABES cuanto te deseo
by GuLita
Summary: el deseo enfermo, el deseo amoroso, el deseo erotico y sensual ¿Que hacer cuando se desea a un enemigo?
1. no sabes cuanto te deseo

_Capitulo 1: "No sabes cuanto te deseo"_

_Su pelo platinado estaba aplastado por el peso del agua caliente, que le rozaba cada parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados tratando de buscar en la mente esa imagen que tanto placer le causaba, ya no se aguantaba, necesitaba sacar todo el placer que tenía dentro. No solo eran rivales, sino también enemigos a muerte, pero eso no le impedía imaginar su suave piel blanca desnuda al frente suyo, como la deseaba, cosa que no le diría a nadie, pero que podía gozar solo, como siempre._

_Comenzó a acariciarse suavemente, se frotaba y gemía, siempre con la imagen en la mente_

_¿Cuando esto se volverá verdad? Pensaba, pero no le impedía seguir sudando bajo el agua, gotitas brotaban de su piel, el sudor se mezclaba con el calor, se estaba asfixiando._

_Espero que les guste y que les intrigue saber como sigue esta historia………_

_Dejen reviews para saber que opinan…._


	2. ¿ porque me miras asi?

**Capitulo II: **"¿Porque me observas así?"

Caminaba despacio, sin tener ningún apuro, ya se había oscurecido, pero eran tan entretenidas las "charlas" con ese chico, cuando estaba con el todo el resto se borraba de su memoria, ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre, ahora si bien no sentía ningún apuro, pero sentía un que un ente invisible la seguía.

Que bella se ve, pensó, mientras observaba como ella volteaba a ver si había alguien acompañando las diversas imágenes de los cuadros que adornaban la pared, silencioso estaré observándote siempre hasta que mi deseo se haga realidad.

Su mirada bajo al piso, sabía que era incorrecto, pero la luna estaba tan bella y la oscuridad la llamaba a pensar en antiguos placeres que estaba ocultando ahora en el presente, eso quería exactamente.

Como por harte de magia apareció, una figura varonil, su sonrisa había cambiado, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su boca, comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, ella le siguió el juego, no tenia nada que perder, o por lo menos es lo que ella creía.

No puedo seguir mirando, esto me destruye, ver manos ajenas en la obra que me pertenece, la venganza cederá a mi poder, y mi voluntad será transformado en mi placer y en tu sumisión.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capitulo de esta mini historia… no haré preguntas, pues la ambigüedad podría llevarlos a distintos caminos, y yo podría seguir cualquiera de ellos.

Dejen reviews!! Son una agradable sorpresa para mi, "Las palabras nacen desde las entrañas, el deseo desde un poco mas abajo, un escritor nace y crece de sus criticas"


	3. Chapter III: Tus Labios Carmesí

Capítulo III: "Tus labios de rubí"

Otro molesto despertar. Estaba cansada, no sabía si quería seguir. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y las ideas se esparcían por su pelirroja cabecita. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiero? Se preguntó.

El sudor cubría todo su cuerpo. Tal vez lo que necesitaba era un poco de acción. Inmediatamente recordó lo acontecido la otra noche. Los besos tiernos, pero apasionados de ese chico pelinegro. Quien piropeaba siempre sus bellos labios. Excitándola mientras le cantaba al oído.

Los miró en el espejo. Estaban violáceos. Tal vez esperaba otro tipo de pasión.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que sus labios deleitaban a más de uno en el colegio. Que lo que podían llegar a hacer con varitas mágicas era poco comparado con la imaginación calenturienta de unos tantos adolescentes.

Se sentía totalmente deseable, bonita. Pero más que nada exquisita. Sabía que era única.

¿Pero como demostrarlo? Tenía el plan perfecto. Enamoraría a un enemigo. Lo haría caer en su juego, en el deleite de su piel y de sus rojos labios. Ya tenía al indicado solo era cosa de jugar….

Hola. ¿Qué pasará en esta historia? Será todo como parece, o habrá un drástico cambio. Jajaja espere a leer el próximo capitulo-dejen reviews.

Alegría, alegría pero cero tiempo para escribir… que contrariedad es lo que más deseo hacer.

Dejen reviews

Adiós


	4. Chapter 4

Ya la moneda estaba lanzada en el vacío. Todo estaba dicho solo tendría que planear el macabro engaño y ponerlo en marcha.

Se sentó a ver como los de otros cursos corrían felices por el patio. Primero- pensó- tengo que tener mis metas claras.

1. acercarme a él. ¿Cómo? Fácil, la clase de pociones nos dará la opción.

2. tener un aliado. Que por supuesto no sepa mis motivos

3. Gozas del engaño. Hacerlo caer con trucos y artimañas femeninos (Sin magia obvio)

Cuando ya este motivado dejarlo y hacerlo sufrir solo por el placer de que un enemigo muera de sufrimiento.

Listo- pensó mientras se alisaba la falda- no puede fallar este plan. Es el crimen ferpecto.

Alguien le tapo la vista, al comienzo se asusto. Luego entendió que era su novio.

Harry-grito simulando alegría. Último clavo, harry no se puede enterar por ningún motivo.

La tomo de la mano y la guío hacia el oscuro rincón de los enamorados….


End file.
